Techniques proposed in this disclosure relate to microphones and methods for fabricating the microphones.
For portable equipment such as cell phones, for example, further reduction in size and weight has been demanded. To meet such demands, microphones incorporated therein have been designed to be smaller and lighter.
Specifically, reduction in size and weight has been tried to be achieved by forming a microphone into a substrate module in which a converter for converting sound into an electrical signal is mounted on a substrate having a tone hole and in which a substrate electrode on the substrate and a vibrator electrode on the converter are connected to each other by bonding wires. Though not to be intended for microphones, a similar conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-92670, which is directed to size reduction for package.